The proposed project will examine the interaction of stress and alcohol in rats. Our interest in this problem stems from the role that stress may play in the development of alcoholism in man, since stress is so often associated with excessive alcohol intake. We shall study effects of two stressors, electric shock and cold swim. We shall determine the optimal parameters of these stressors that, in combination with alcohol, affect various responses. Biochemical changes that may underlie this interaction will be examined. Both stress and alcohol affect certain neurotransmitters in the brain, namely, the monoamines --norepinephrine and dopamine -- and these same neurotransmitters affect the behavioral and physiological responses we are examining. Therefore, we shal measure changes in central monoamines that occur as a result of both stress and alcohol, studying first changes in endogenous level of these monoamines, but also studying the uptake and synthesis of these amines to give us an indication of the dynamic state of monoamine systems. Finally, we shall examine the influence of stress and alcohol in combination on plasma corticosteroids. We shall also examine the interaction of stress and alcohol on motor activity in adrenalectomized rats, which would eliminate the mediation by steroids.